The Witch
by mysticaldreamsorceress
Summary: A girl finds herself in Middle Earth. She has no idea what lies inside of her waiting to be set free. Sauron is also after her to gain her for his own purpose. Will she be able to stand up to him? Or will she believe him and go with him?
1. Chapter 1

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

inner thoughts

'sarcasm'

**this is Sindarin**

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can.

_Chapter 1_

Her mother had found another boyfriend. That was several years ago. She was only six at the time. They got married not more than a month later. Three years after her mother married her new boyfriend, her mother was murdered. They had not found her murderer, and still had no leads. Miria knew who it was though. She had seen the whole thing. It was her new dad. She had to live with this man for the rest of her life. He didn't want people to become suspicious. She was currently 19. She was out of collage and was still living with 'the creep' known as her step dad. She hated his guts. Many times she thought of running away, or killing him. She knew several different languages that she had learned over the years. She used them often to talk to him and annoy him to no end. They lived on a ranch and Miria rode the horses many times a day. Her favorite horse was Storm. His coat was almost all black. He had gray stockings coming up to his knees. His mane and tail was a mixture of black, gray, white, and an almost blue gray.

Miria was at home making dinner. Her dad came in the room. He wanted her to call him her dad, that was the only reason she called him that. If he didn't want her to call him that she would have called him a murderer.

"I think tonight we should have some fun." he says entering the room. He then came up to Miria and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was not use to this and did not like where this was going. Suddenly he started to kiss her neck.

"what are doing?" Miria asks getting out of his grip. She definitely did not like where this was going.

"if you truly love me, prove it." he says once again coming closer. Miria had had enough of him. She had never said she loved him.

"I don't love you. You killed my mother." she says to him. He stops for only a minute. But once again he starts to come closer again. His movement told her what he wanted. And she wanted out of there as fast as possible.

"I don't care. I will have you." he says with lust in his eyes. Miria knew she had to run. And run she did. She ran out the front door and into the woods surrounding her house. Storm saw her and then he saw the man he hated following his mistress. He was hot on her trial. Storm jumped over the fence and ran after them. He knew he needed to protect his mistress. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. All three of them were consumed in it. The next thing Miria saw was a man in a dark cloak by a fire. When he saw her he drew his sword.

strider's POV

I had just scouted around my campsite. Suddenly there was a bright flash in the distance. I became on edge. Suddenly only a few minutes after the light a figure runs into my campsite. I did not know who it was so I drew my sword ready for a fight.

"who are you?" asks this strange man. He saw a young woman in strange clothing. She had odd colored hair. It was a light coloring, but he didn't know what coloring. He couldn't tell if it was natural, or a dye like the ones Gandalf sometimes made for the twins and Strider. She looked out of breath and scared.

"my name is Miria. I'm afraid I'm lost. Who are you?" Miria asks this man. Suddenly she could hear someone coming close not to far behind her.

"my name is Strider. Lady Miria what is wrong?" Strider asks sheathing his sword. He noticed the young woman's gaze look behind her. Then suddenly she ran behind Strider quickly. A man came out of the forest.

"oh, thank you kind sir. You have found my daughter. We were attacked. I thought I had lost her." this man says.

"don't believe him." Miria whispers into striders ear. She hoped he believed her and not her stepfather.

When Strider heard her he also heard fear in her voice. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the girl looking at the man.

"I don't believe the lady wishes to be found." Strider says watching the man carefully.

"my daughter is not in her right mind, if you know what I mean. She has suffered much after her mothers death. I have taken care of her for years. Miria please come back." the man says, then he started to plead to Miria. His eye told her to come with him or else. Miria knew she had to make a decision. And this decision would alter her future forever.

"I told you what I thought of you. I shall never go back with you." Miria says behind Strider. There, she had made her decision. She just hoped this guy was better than the one over there.

"I believe the lady has spoken." Strider says with a tone of finality to it. The man seemed to change drastically. He became very angry. He charged at Strider ready to fight. Strider unsheathed his sword and swung at the man just missing is arm. He did not want to kill this man after all. Seeing that he was outmatched, and had no weapon, the man left, but not without a threat.

"I shall get you for this Miria." he says and quickly leaves.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

:inner thoughts:

'sarcasm'

****

this is Sindarin

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can. Sorry it took so long!

_Chapter 2_

Miria knew he would keep his word. He always kept his word. She became very scared. Strider saw this and watched the girl carefully. She seemed to be on edge more than she should have been. Miria knew she had to get to someplace safe. She just didn't know where. She hoped it wasn't that far away. She wondered if she would make it before nightfall.

"Milady, are you alright?" Strider questions concerned. Obviously she feared the man who had just left. Though he didn't know why. He looked harmless, though he didn't know anything about this man.

"Yes. I mean I will be. I hope." Miria says. She then starts to head in the opposite direction that the man left in, hoping it lead to safety. She did not trust men and so she did not want to be with another one. Even if this one might help her.

"Milady, where are you going?" Asks Strider. He was watching this girl carefully. She obviously didn't feel comfortable.

"I don't want to trouble you. So I shall leave." Was her reply.

"I cannot let you leave after being threatened. You shall stay here tonight." Strider replies. After Strider says this they both heard something crashing through the forest at top speed. Miria knew it was not her step father. Suddenly a horse comes into the camp looking wild.

"Storm! How did you get here?" Miria asks walking up to the horse. He seemed to immediately calm down once he saw her. Strider saw the horse and was not use to seeing that kind of horse. Most of the horse's he'd seen were brown, light brown, tan, or white. And mostly the brown ones had stockings. They also did not have different colored manes and tails. But the horse soon joined the new companions and they all settled in for the night.

So Miria stayed the night. Strider took up the watch. Miria had not had pleasant experiences around men. So naturally she did not get much sleep. Even though she had her bodyguard there she did not feel safe. Strider seemed nice enough, but she did not trust easily anymore. She did not get much sleep that night. Though she did like to listen to the sounds of the forest. They seemed to calm her.

That morning Strider was packing up the camp. Miria awoke to him getting some of his gear together. She decided to roll up his bed and put out the fire for him. She was planning on asking where the nearest town was so she could reach there and leave him alone.

"Strider. How far away till the nearest town?" Miria asks looking at Storm. How far would he take her?

"At least a ten day walk. I'm headed in that direction to meet a friend." Strider says looking over to the girl.

"And what direction is this town in?" Miria asks again. She began looking around and the forest. She was looking for edible plants.

"It shall be hard to explain. You are planning on going there?" Asks Strider stopping what he was doing and looked over to her.

"Maybe. I just need a place to live." Miria replies. She wanted to start over with her life. And hopefully get a better one.

"You shall accompany me. And no, I wont let you travel alone." Strider says seeing Miria going to start protesting. "There are dangers as of late. I would not want you to get in trouble." He explains.

"Ah. So where are we going?" Miria asks, seeing as she had no choice to where she went. She was a little annoyed at that fact.

"To Bree. We shall be able to replenish our supplies and such." Strider replies.

"And which way is that?" Miria asks confused.

"We shall head north. It should take four days." Strider says packing up and getting ready for the long trip.

Miria still did not trust her companion. But she did trust her instincts. So for three days she listened to them, or at least tried to listen to them. She still was uneasy around this man. Strider seemed to sense this and tried to be as friendly as he could. He told her many facts about all kinds of animals, trees, plants, and even the countryside. He would not normally talk in times like these, but she needed to trust him if the time came. They traveled for three days. Then on the fourth day they changed course and went west. All the while Miria made sure Storm was kept close to her. She felt safer when animals were around her, especially here friend. Over the next few days she began to trust Strider a little more. On the tenth day she was glad to finally hear what Strider had to say.

"We are just a few hours from Bree." Strider says during their trip. Miria was having a hard time because it was raining and she was slipping in the mud. She also had to make sure Storm didn't fall. He seemed to be having a hard time. She did keep up with this ranger though. And to her that was an accomplishment. She did not know however that it was a big accomplishment. Many could barely keep up with him in nice weather. Strider was impressed with how his companion was keeping up.

"Then we can get some rest." Miria says. She had come to trust Strider. Not with her life mind you, though she did trust him as an acquaintance. She was still wary of him. She did trust that he wouldn't do anything to her. At least, she hoped he wouldn't.

They reached the gates when it was still light, so the gates were open. This meant they did not have to explain why they were there. Strider went into the Prancing Pony, but told Miria to wait outside. She got many looks from passer bys when they saw her horse. He came out a few minutes later looking very worried.

"My friend is not here. But we shall have to wait for my mission to arrive." Strider says and they head to another inn in Bree. Miria did not know how he got a new mission if his friend was not there. That was till she saw the note in his hands.

Hours went by. They were now in the Prancing Pony. It was now dark and the rain had gotten worse. Strider was in a corner looking very creepy in Miria's opinion. Miria was at a table just drinking water. Strider did not want them to be seen together so he told her to come in after him. He had also given her money to buy a drink. Suddenly four small people came bustling in. They approached the inn keeper and asked for someone named Gandalf. They soon found he was not their and paid for a room. They then went over to a table and 'hung' out. Miria did not know much after that. All she knew was a small man disappeared and Strider had him and was dragging him upstairs. Strider had said to go to their room when she saw this. And so to their room she went.

Only a few minutes after she had entered her room Strider entered with the four small people. She had gotten bored so she had looked through Strider's pack. (which she shouldn't have done.) She had found a book. It was about the landscape. Maps really. And that was how Strider found her. She was on the window sill reading.

"Why did you do that?" Asks Miria casually.

"Do what?" Strider asks looking at her confused. When he saw her he knew he had at least some of her trust. She had never gone through his things. Even when he was pretending to sleep on their trip. He had tried to see if she would go through his things to see what he had. Needless to say she had not. When she was on watch she was very serious. He was still curious why she was so serious when she seemed to have no idea what was happening around her. Though he did notice she was very perceptive.

"Scare them. And what is it with you and secrecy?" Miria asks. "Do you like corners?" She asks again looking over the book.

"Secrecy is good. Now hobbits go to sleep." Strider says looking to the hobbits.

"Oh! So that's what they are." Miria says closing her book and putting it in it's owners pack.

"Yes. Now go to sleep. All of you." Strider says. He then goes over to the window sill and sits opposite of Miria. She was in no mood to sleep. Well Strider seemed to be the judge of that.

"Get some rest." Strider says looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't need it. I'm fine. If I need rest I'll get it." Miria says. Suddenly she hears a hobbit stirring. It's the one Strider pulled up the stairs. Miria walks over to him.

"Hi." Miria says sitting down next to him. She was trying to be friendly seeing as how he was scared. Miria never did think about her own problems when someone else was in trouble, but she was still wary of the hobbit.

"Hello." He replies slowly and uneasily.

"My names Miria. You probably know his name, but it's Strider. Don't let him scare you. It's just for show. He's really nice. And you and your friends are?" Miria says to the frightened hobbit. She was trying to be friendly. The men here didn't seem to be that bad, but they were still men. Miria kept her guard up the whole time.

"I'm Frodo, that's Sam, he's Pippin, and he's Merry." Frodo says immediately over his fears. He pointed to each hobbit in turn.

"I see. So why aren't you sleeping? You seem like you're the one who needs it." Miria says looking at Frodo. He was about to reply when they suddenly hear the gates being bashed down. They then saw four horses and black riders come in and stop across the way. Across the street they saw silhouettes in a window. Then they saw stabbing. Suddenly you could hear a hideous scream. This woke up the rest of the hobbits. Strider then began to tell a story about them. Miria on the other hand was looking more closely at the wraiths. She felt evil radiating off of them. But what confused her the most was that she didn't seem to fear them. Though she was studying the wraiths she could hear all of Strider's tale. She watched them as they left. She felt sorry for their horses. She somehow felt the pain of the animals. She desperately wanted to save them, but something told her she would never get the chance. She suddenly felt tired. So for the rest of the night the hobbits stayed awake while Miria slept.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

:inner thoughts:

'sarcasm'

****

this is Sindarin

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can.

_Chapter 3_

The next morning Miria awoke to Strider packing their bags and four hobbits gone. Miria started to get uneasy when Strider spoke up seeing her.

"Don't worry. Our little friends are getting breakfast." Strider says seeing her out of his peripheral vision.

"Figures." Miria says. She remembers how much they had had for dinner. She herself got a small amount for breakfast. She seemed to eat a normal meal, but to the hobbits it was a small meal.

They were able to buy a pony who Sam had named Bill. Four hours into their trip the hobbits started to unpack. Strider had talked to them, and through them a few apples. Miria only seemed to trust Frodo and Strider. She actually seemed to trust Strider more than Frodo. Which to Strider seemed probable with how long it had taken him to get her to trust him. But to the hobbits they were confused why a girl so innocent would trust a ranger. They were now traveling through the dead marshes and Miria was having a hard time. Her body was making it very hard for her to move. The bugs did not seem to mind her much. But she seemed to have a disadvantage. She had large hips and her breast were very large. She had always wanted smaller breasts and skinnier hips. She had tried to lose wait any way she could. But she only got fitter. Now she had muscle and she was very strong. Which actually came in handy for this. But now she had extra wait and it was killing her in these marshes. She also had a hard time because she was trying to get Storm out of the situations he always seemed to get into. He always seemed to find the deep parts. At least they knew where not to go. But Miria always had to get him out of these places. Finally they had gotten out. They rested for only a few minutes. Strider wanted to make it to someplace called weather top. They came over a hill and Miria saw ruins in the distance. She had a hold of Storm.

"This was the great watchtower of Amun Sul. We shall rest her for tonight." Strider says. The group then heads for their campsite. Miria had to leave Storm at the bottom of the ruins. She did not like that one bit.

"These are for you." Strider says handing each hobbit a dagger. But to them it looks like a sword.

"What about me?" Asks Miria. Strider looked at her.

"Take care of them." Strider says and leaves. Miria was not close to the hobbits. And she did not trust them a lot. After all they were still older men.

Flashback

They had decided to rest. They left Bree three days ago. Miria had no idea how old her companions were. She didn't even know how old Strider was. She decided to ask the hobbits how old they were.

"Hey Frodo." Miria says quietly sitting down next to him. He was next to Sam who was making them lunch.

"Yes lady Miria." Frodo asks looking over to her.

"How old are you guy's?" Miria asks.

"I'm 51. And Sam here's 38. Merry over there's 43. And Pippin is about 20." Frodo replies.

"Wow. You guy's are really old." Miria replies.

"And how old are you?" asks Merry.

"I'm 19." Miria says. They all look at her with startled eyes. Miria could hear Strider over on the rock choking. "What?" Miria asks. Looking over and seeing Strider choking on his pipe. He had been smoking. Was there something wrong? Had she said something?

"Your so young." Strider says looking at her. He didn't know she was so young. Now he knew he had to protect her. She was just a child. He thought her to be in her 20's or30's.

"Where is it you come from? Why did they let you go?" asks Pippin. After he had asked that Miria had shut her mouth.

End Flashback

Several minutes went by and Miria was having trouble staying awake. She knew those wraith things were after them so she told the hobbits to not make any noise or any light. Without her knowledge of when, Miria had somehow fallen asleep. She awoke to the screams of the nazgul. They all ran to the top. The hobbits got in front of Frodo. Miria had no idea what to do. Her instincts took over and she hid. Five wraiths came out of the mists. Three of the hobbits were thrown aside. Frodo got scared and fell backwards. He panicked and pulled out the ring. Miria was once again looking closely at the wraiths. One got to close to Frodo in her opinion and she ran out. Then at the same moment Frodo had put on the ring.

Frodo's POV

I saw five men and suddenly there was a bright light charging at them. I could not see what it was, but it looked like a bright star. I could see the wraiths battling with the light. Suddenly the light was gone and I could feel a burning feeling quickly spreading through my shoulder.

End POV

He pulled off the ring and Sam came rushing over along with the other hobbits. Strider was fighting off the wraiths. Miria on the other hand was trying to figure out what was what. The wraith had thrown her right into a rock wall. And it had hurt. She could see double of everything. Not to mention her side felt like it was on fire. When she could see again her companions were right next to Frodo. Strider had suddenly picked up Frodo and said they needed to get to Rivendell, and fast.

For two days they traveled. They came to a clearing on the beginning of the third day. Miria noticed there were some statues that looked very lifelike. Miria had had a hard time. The wraiths were starting to scare Storm. He was a handful to control.

"Look mister Frodo. It's Bilbo's trolls." Sam says. Miria then knew that they were real. She needed to learn what all was in this world. She had to make sure she stayed alive. Suddenly they could all hear a cry from the nazgul.

"Is he going to die?" Asks Pippin.

"He is passing into the shadow world. He will soon be a wraith like them." Strider says. They once again hear the cry, only closer this time.

"Their close." Merry says looking around.

"Sam." Strider says coming over. Sam immediately went over to him. "Do you know the athelas?" Asks Strider.

"Athelas?" Asks Sam confused.

"Kings foil." Strider says using another name for it.

"Aye. It's a weed." Sam says even more confused.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry." Strider says handing Sam his torch.

They both then begin to search the forest. Suddenly Strider feels a sword at his throat.

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" Asks a familiar feminine voice.

Miria was in the clearing keeping to herself. She had finally got Storm to calm down. She still did not trust the hobbits, and only felt comfortable when Strider was their. Suddenly Strider and a woman came into the clearing. She started to talk to Frodo in a foreign language to Miria. And Miria hearing a language she did not know wanted to learn it.

"**Frodo. I'm Arwen. Hear my voice. Come back to the light**_."_ Arwen says trying to get Frodo back. "Frodo" she says in the normal speech.

"Who is she?" Asks Pippin.

"She's an elf." Sam replies.

During this 'fascinating' exchange of words Miria was studying this knew woman. Miria always had a thing for being a studier.

"He's fading. We must get him to my father." Arwen says to Strider.

After Strider put some athelas into the wound he looked at Arwen. He knew she was right. He picked up Frodo and headed towards the horse.

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know." Arwen says beside Strider.

"**Stay with the hobbits. I will send horses back for you." **Strider tells Arwen. Strider had placed Frodo on the horse.

"**No. I am the faster rider, I will go."** She replies.

"What are they saying?" Asks a confused Pippin. No one answered him.

"**Arwen it is to dangerous**_."_ He replies worried.

"**If I can get across the river my people will protect him." S**he says. "I do not fear them." She assures him.

Strider knew she was correct. So he let her go.

"Arwen ride hard. Don't look back." He says to her. He then took a closer look at the horse. "And make sure to give Glorfindel Asfaloth back." He tells Arwen with a smile on his face.

"**Run fast, Asfaloth, run fast**_."_ Arwen tells Asfaloth and off they go.

"What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam yells to Strider. Miria knew it was about time to leave. And no sooner had she gotten up off the ground they were heading out to Rivendell.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want!


	4. Chapter 4

_The key for my story:_

_"talking"_

_/Thinking/_

_(something I have to say)_

_: notes written by characters:_

_'sarcasm'**this is Sindarin **_

Hey there people. This is_ mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can.

Chapter 4

It took them three days to make it to the bridge. There they were meet by elves on horses. And a good thing to they were all worn out. Strider got on a horse with an elf with brown hair. Merry and Pippin got on horses with two elves that looked the same. Sam got on a horse with a blonde elf. And Miria got on the last horse. She remembered it as the horse Arwen had rode off on. So she assumed the rider was Glorfindel. Strider then placed a rope around Storm and Bill's necks. Strider lead Bill, while Miria led Storm. Though she didn't have to, he did not trust these knew people. And he made sure he was close to his mistress.

It took them only a few hours to get to Rivendell. And during that short time Miria relied on her skills on a horse. She did not want to touch this man. And Strider saw this. He was hoping she would be at ease with the elves. Unfortunately he was wrong. Glorfindel on the other hand was trying to make sure the lady behind him stayed on the horse. He did not know that she had ridden horses ever since she could walk.

They finally got to Rivendell. Strider got of the horse first and went over to Glorfindel and Miria. As soon as they stopped Miria was off the horse in a flash. Meaning she jumped off the back onto the ground. She landed quit well actually. The elves were very impressed. (you'll find out later how she did it.)

"Glorfindel thank you for bringing us here. And thank you to the rest of you." Strider says and looks over to see the elves helping the hobbits down. Glorfindel looked hurt at Miria. Strider knew that elves were not bad, but Miria had not had a good life he supposed. Elves were prideful and liked to help those in need. He still did not know that much about her.

"Glorfindel. Don't mind her. It's just the way she is." Strider says coming up. "May you escort the hobbits to Frodo? I shall take Miria to her room. Elladan, could you take care of the horses?" Strider says/asks and enters the last homely house. He did not need to look behind him. He knew she would be following him. He showed her to a room across from his. It was suppose to be meant for a family member or a close friend. He now needed to go talk to Lord Elrond and tell him what he had done. He also needed to report on what had happened.

Strider was on his way to Elrond's study. He knocked on the door and heard an "enter" come from inside. Strider entered the room ready to tell Elrond what he had done.

"Lord Elrond I gave the guest room across from me to a lady." Strider says looking over at Elrond.

"Why? Isn't that usually Legolas's room?" Elrond questions looking up.

"Not all the time. He has his own room down that hall. If he should come he can sleep in that." Strider says. After all Miria was in a guest room, not Legolas's room. It was better.

"And who is this lady?" Elrond continues watching strider.

"Her name is Miria." Strider begins.

"Miria? That's a strange name." Elrond says. He had never heard of such a name.

"Yes. But there's something you should know. She has had a hard life, I believe. She does not trust easily. It took me several days just to get her to talk a small conversation with me." Strider explains.

Upon hearing this Elrond became worried. "And how old is she?" Elrond questions. Surly she was at least 30 to have gone through a hard life that Strider was explaining. Her behavior did suggest a bad life.

"She is only 19 my lord." Strider replies. Needless to say Elrond was shocked. She was just a child! She should be overly trustworthy, not untrustworthy. She should be happy, and enjoying life.

"She may stay in the room. But keep a close eye on her." Elrond says and Strider exit's the study.

Two days after their arrival to Rivendell Gandalf arrived. Miria had only gone to Frodo's room twice. She went to check up on him. Elrond had told Gandalf of Miria. Gandalf became curious as to who this girl was.

Gandalf began to seek this young child out. He found a girl in the gardens on his fourth day in Rivendell.

"Hello." Gandalf says coming up to her. She had strange hair.

"Hi." She replies and studies the flowers again.

"My name is Gandalf. And you are?" Gandalf questions.

"My name is Miria." She says and once again goes back to studying the flowers.

Gandalf knew she was the girl. She did not seem to trust him that much as Elrond had warned him. She did however seem to like nature. He had asked her many more questions but she seemed to close off immediately after he had asked her where she was from. He had learned she was 19. But he did not get anything after asking that question. So he left. He reported to Elrond his meeting. Elrond had yet to meet this girl. She always seemed to evade him.

The next day Frodo awoke. Miria came by once and said hi. She did not stay long though.

That same day the others arrived for the council. Legolas decided to look for Elrond and tell him that Gollum got away. After that he went to look for Strider.

Gandalf saw that the only one Miria actually talked to was Strider. Most would rather talk to a wizard, elf, or even a hobbit. The fact that she was talking to a ranger was curious. Gandalf decided to talk to Strider about this.

"Strider." Gandalf says coming up to him in the training fields. He was training with the twins and Legolas.

"Yes Gandalf?" Strider questions.

"Why is it the young girl talks to only you?" Gandalf questions. This got the attention of the three elves present. The twins had wondered about the girl Estel had traveled with.

"I was the first to meet her. But it took me almost three days to get her to actually talk to me. She mostly just answered my questions. Well some of them." Strider says trailing off.

"She did not answer any about where she was from did she?" Asks Gandalf.

"No. Every time I asked her she seemed to close off. She didn't talk for a while after that." Strider says.

"She seems to evade that type of question." Replies Gandalf.

"Yes she does. Has Lord Elrond seen her yet?" Strider asks.

"No, she seems to evade him as well." Gandalf replies. He soon left to go talk to Elrond.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want!


	5. Chapter 5

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

: notes written by characters:

'sarcasm'

**this is Sindarin**

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can.

_Chapter 5_

Miria was minding her own business in one of the many gardens. She heard something over in the distance and decided to check it out. She came to a field where it seemed people could fight, or train. Miria saw Strider and was about to go talk to him when three men came out onto the field. They soon ended up starting a training session. She watched them and got closer over time. Suddenly she could sense someone coming. It turned out to be the old man she 'sorta' talked to the other day. He started talking to Strider. Miria wasn't close enough to catch the conversation though. She soon left for her room a while after the old man left. She was having a hard time. She hadn't told Strider, but her side still hurt. In fact, she hadn't even mentioned the pain to anyone. She got dressed in her pajamas, the ones she came in, and went to sleep. They were blue workout pants, and a white tank top and a gray sweater.

The next morning she didn't feel very well. All she wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep. But she was stubborn and knew from experience that she had to get up. She quickly got dressed. She didn't feel she could handle a dress that tight on her body, so she wore some clothes she had made. The seamstress didn't think it right she wore 'men's' clothes. So Miria had bought and made her own clothes. She knew she needed energy. She headed for the kitchens seeing as it was to early for breakfast.

When she got their the cooks were making the breakfast.

"Excuse me." Miria politely says to the nearest cook.

"Yes?" He asks looking over to the girl. She looked like she was in need of food. He was no healer, but this girl looked ill. He also noticed she had strange hair coloring. /It must be more of Mithrandir's hair dye./

"Do you have some food to spare?" Miria asks not wanting to make the cooks make something for her.

"Yes. I'll get that for you." The cook replies and gets her a plate of food.

Miria was glad when she got the food. Once she ate the whole plate she quickly left. She had seen the look of the cook and didn't see him after he gave her the plate. She knew she looked bad, she also knew she was in terrible pain. But she wouldn't let anyone see her like this. It has been about 11 days since she had first felt the pain. She decided to look around some more.

The cook had been worried by what he saw. So he had decided to get a healer. Seeing as Lord Elrond was busy he went looking for Estel, because there had been an orc attack on the patrol so the healing wing was busy. He finally found Estel training with Legolas. Though it seemed they had just gotten done.

Strider was on his way to see how Frodo was doing when he decided to have an archery competition with Legolas. He soon saw the cook coming up to him. He was wondering what it was about. It was to early for breakfast.

"Estel. May I have a word?" Asks the cook.

"Why?" Asks Strider curious.

"It is about the young woman you came with." The cook replies getting striders attention.

"What is it?" Strider asks concerned.

"She looks ill. I believe she should see a healer, and soon." Replies the cook leaving.

"Thank you." Strider replies to the cook. He then turned to Legolas. "Excuse me Legolas. I need to see what's going on." Strider says looking at him.

"Of course." Legolas replies. He had not seen this girl yet, but she seemed very odd.

Strider was walking around trying to find Miria. He came upon the hobbits and started to talk to them. Unfortunately he forgot about Miria when the twins came over.

Miria was wondering around in the more beautiful gardens. She saw a large tree that seemed to be calming. She sat under it and became very calm. She soon decided to meditate in this calm place. Soon she was in the realm of meditation.

Elrond was in his study. He had just gotten done with meeting with Gandalf, the group of men, healing the patrol that was attached, and the group of dwarfs. He decided to go out to one of his more private gardens. On the way he was thinking about the new girl. His sons had met her for only a second or two and they said she was very odd. They didn't know about her past he suspected. He finally got to the garden and was immediately calm.

Miria was calmly meditating when she felt a presence come into the garden. She had met a few people and knew this wasn't them. Strider had a mysterious feeling. While most of the elves had a feeling of seeing much more than she could ever see, and a wise feeling to them. The hobbits were a kind of innocent feeling. And the old man was a feeling of knowing more than he would let on. This feeling was new. She quickly, and unhealthily, got out of her trance of meditation. She did not want to run into this new person. Unfortunately she would. She new she would when she felt him getting closer.

Elrond was calmly walking through the garden when he was surprised to see a young woman sitting under one of the trees. He slowly approached her. He noticed she had odd hair coloring. Once he got close enough to her he decided to talk to her.

"Hello." Elrond starts. The girl looks up to him.

"Hello." she replies.

"I'm Lord Elrond. And who are you?" Elrond asks

"My name is Miria. Don't you want to sit Lord Elrond?" Miria asks.

Elrond was quit surprised to say the least. He was finally meeting with the girl Strider told him about. He was also surprised that no one had mentioned the color of her hair. He was also surprised with the way she addressed him. Most said my lord, or milord. He did sit down next to her though and tried to get her to talk to him.

"How has your stay in Rivendell been?" He started, and remembering all that everyone said when they told him about their meetings with her.

"Fine." Miria replies looking out over the garden. She had learned long ago how to talk in situations like this.

**Flashback**

Miria was about 10 and she had many friends. Her life wasn't the best. She never really told anyone but her life was like Cinderella's, only worst. When she did something wrong, or bad she got a whipping. Her step dad didn't make that much money so they only had enough for a little food. Actually, they could have had a lot of food, but he always bought the expensive food for him. Miria was left with eating fruit and vegetables that grew in the forest they surrounded. She was glad they had a lot of fruit trees around their house. But she was still under nourished.

Her friends parents were starting to get worried for the girl when winter came and her weight suddenly dropped. Miria was invited to a sleep over one day. Her step dad wasn't to happy, so she got a beating for that. He did let her go though. He had thought about it and had an idea. She could get free food, and he would have her steal some of their jewels and such. When he first told her this Miria was against it. But many whippings later she agreed.

While at the party she was having lots of fun. She was having so much fun she forgot about her bruises. Her friends mom was braiding all of their hair. Miria's hair was long because she never got it cut. While Ms. Hendricks was doing Miria's hair she noticed the bruises. This got her immediately worried. A child did not get so many, especially on her back. The next morning she called social services. She told them what she had seen. They immediately went over to the house.

When they got their the group consisted of two social workers, and a police officer. They needed to see the living conditions and talk to the father and daughter. When they got their the house looked fine, and the inside was in perfect condition. The girl in question was calmly playing with some dolls in front of her father. He was watching a news channel, but at the moment was at the door.

"May we come in?" Asks one of the social workers.

"Yes. What is the problem?" Asks her dad.

"We had a call placed about some problems." Replies the worker.

"Well, I can assure you nothing is wrong." Replies her dad.

"Right. But we need to asks you some questions." Says the other one. Both the workers and the officer come in. one goes into another room to talk to the father and one goes to talk to the kid.

"Hello." The man replies to the young girl.

"Hi!" She replies.

"And who might you be?" Asks the man sitting down beside her.

"I'm Miria. And this is Rachael!" The girl says pointing to the doll she was holding.

"I see. So how are you?" Asks the man continuing with his conversation.

"I'm fine. Rachael and Tom are getting married. I just need a priest to unify them." The girl says.

The social worker was surprised. He was told this girl was 10. She was talking like an educated adult. She had used many words children shouldn't know about.

"We'll I'm sure you'll find someone. How old are you?" He continues

"I'm 10. Why are you here?" The girl questions.

"We just need to talk to your daddy." He says.

"He's not my daddy." The girl says with venom in her voice. The man knew immediately the girl did not like the man.

"Well, where's your daddy?" He asks suspicious. Was this girl kidnapped?

"He's dead. Just like mommy. They both left me alone." The girl says sadly.

"Are you fine in this house? Do you like it here?" He asks trying to get something out of the girl.

"Daddy doesn't like Rachael. Do you like her?" The girl asks ignoring the subject.

"Yes. I think she's wonderful." He says to the girl he tried many times to get the girl to talk to him again, but she turned into a young child who only cared about playing with her dolls.

The social workers left finding nothing wrong. They did suggest that he take his daughter to the doctor. They suspected double personality. He never took his daughter to the doctors. He new she didn't have a double personality.

Ever since then Miria has been wary of questions. She only answers questions that she wants to.

**End Flashback**

"I see. Have you met anyone new?" Elrond questions looking at the girl out of the corner of his eye.

"A few." Miria replies. Elrond noticed they were answers that weren't meant to give anything away.

"Lady Miria, where do you hail from?" Elrond asks taking a risk. He knew he would either get an answer, or she wouldn't talk to him for a while.

Miria did not answer the question. Why should she? Elrond noticed this and sighed inwardly. He had hoped to get an answer. When he looked at her he immediately got concerned. She did not look healthy. She looked very ill.

"My lady. Are you alright?" Elrond asks not hiding his concern. He expected her to deny it.

"No. I'm not well. Do I really look that bad?" Miria asks sadly.

"I'm sorry to say you do. Come." Elrond says and got up.

Once he was up he helped Miria up. He was even more concerned when he had to practically carry her to her room. He knew the healing wing was crowded so he headed for the room she was staying in. once he got there he sat her on the bed.

Miria was angry at herself. She knew she should have gotten help sooner, but she just had to deal with it. She didn't trust Lord Elrond that much, but she knew who he was. He was the head or leader of Rivendell. At the moment she was sitting on her bed. Lord Elrond was trying to examine her. Trying being the key word.

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want!


	6. Chapter 6

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

: notes written by characters:

'sarcasm'

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can.

_Chapter 6_

"My lady. I need to examine you." Elrond says trying to find out what was wrong with the young girl.

"No. I'm ill, but I'll be fine." Miria says knowing fully well she wouldn't.

"I'm a healer. I can help you." Elrond says trying to get the girl to calm down.

"Don't you have female ones?" Miria asks quietly not wanting this man to see any part of her that wasn't exposed. She wouldn't even let Strider do this.

"No. If I have to get more to restrain you I will." Elrond says threatening the girl. This was usually his last resort. He never actually had to think of doing this before.

Miria was trying her hardest to think of the best course of action. Finally her instincts told her she could deal with this. Her body also told her she needed help fast. So she let Elrond examine her.

Strider was calmly talking to the twins when he remembered about Miria. He quickly said goodbye to the hobbits and twins and went to look for her again. He searched for the rest of the day. But he never found her. ( Maybe that was because Elrond was examining her.)

Elrond had studied the girl. She had put up a fight when he told her to remove her shirt. Once she did he found the problem. There along her right side were four long gashes. He immediately became concerned when he saw they were infected.

"What happened?" Elrond asks looking at her wound.

"….." Miria didn't reply to that question. Elrond left the room, but soon entered with many herbs and such.

"Alright when did this happen?" Elrond asks trying to get the same answer another way.

"If I remember correctly it happened 11 days ago." Miria says looking at Elrond. He was mixing up some herbs together.

"Why didn't Strider heal you?" Elrond asks getting angry that Strider would neglect someone who asked for help.

"Because he doesn't know." Miria says, but cringed as Elrond applied the mixture.

It had taken several hours for Miria to get done. Elrond had given her a sleeping mixture to put her to sleep. He then went down to dinner.

Strider was at dinner. Miria wasn't there and he became worried. He saw Elrond enter and the meal was served. After dinner Elrond had come over to Strider and told him to meet him in his study.

Elrond was awaiting for Strider when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter" Elrond says and looks up to see Strider enter.

"Why did you want to speak to me?" Strider questions looking at Elrond.

"Miria was ill. Why didn't you notice?" Elrond asks watching Strider sit in a chair.

"I'm sorry. I never thought she was ill." Strider says looking ashamed.

"She wasn't only ill. She was injured. What happened 11 days ago?" Elrond asks looking at Strider. He knew she was with him, but that was all he knew.

"11 days ago? That was about the time Frodo got stabbed by the wraiths. Why?" Strider asks looking at Elrond.

Elrond was more concerned now than he was before. He had only thought she got injured while they were traveling. Suddenly everything made sense. The four gashes came from one of the wraiths. But how did it happen? The only ones that might have an answer were the hobbits. Elrond had one of the guards down the hall bring the hobbits that came with Strider to his study. A few minutes later four hobbits entered Elrond's study along with Gandalf. Gandalf needed to know what exactly this was about.

"Sam. What happened while I was gone on weather top with Miria?" Strider asks looking at Sam.

"Well. The three of us lit a fire. Mr. Frodo put it out. Then the wraiths came. We all headed to the top. We meaning us and the lady. She hid behind a rock once we got their. She hid their till Mr. Frodo put on the ring. Then she came out and tried to get them away from him." Sam says but was interrupted by Pippin.

"Then the head one flung her aside into a rock wall. Then you came." Pippin finished.

"Flung her?" Asks Strider.

"Yep." Pippin replies.

"Ah. I see." Elrond says with conclusion in his voice.

"What?" Asks Strider worried. Elrond rarely said something like that and it always had to do with a problem.

"Miria was injured by the wraiths. I wonder though why she never complained of it." Elrond replies getting ready to go check on Miria.

"What do you mean?" Asks Strider looking between worried and confused. The hobbits had the same look.

"I have examined her and found she had four gashes on her side. I was wondering how they got their. Knowing now that they came from the wraiths I need to take a look at her injury again." Elrond says and leaves the study. Though everyone was following him to Miria's room.

They all got there and Miria was calmly sleeping. Elrond pulls the blankets down and lifts up her shirt to redo her bandages. Everyone else sees her whole mid section wrapped up. Over the next hour Elrond heals the wound as best he can. This wound was after all knew to him. He did what he could and everyone else left leaving Miria to recover.

The next day Miria was much better. She could barely feel any pain. She arrived at breakfast and was met by four worried hobbits. Now Miria still didn't trust them so she began to freak. She rushed over to Strider as soon as she saw him enter. The rest of the morning Strider had a Miria charm glued to his side.

Strider hated the fact that Miria still didn't trust anyone. By her not telling him her problem that meant she didn't fully trust him either. She was acting like a small child. She acted like he was her relative she only met a few times, but had to depend on him. After breakfast Miria went to the stables to see storm.

"I'd stay away from that one." a stable elf warned. She was petting storm.

"Why?" Marie asks confused. What had Storm done this time?

"He's a wild one. No one's been able to get close to him." He says watching her.

"Well your all strangers. He's mine by the way. His name's storm. I'm Miria." Miria introduces herself and storm.

"I see. It makes sense now. Nice to meet you my lady." He replies and heads over to a white mare.

"Wow. She's beautiful." Miria says coming over to the stall.

"I'd be careful lady. She's prince Legolas's." The stable hand says going over to another horse.

"Why should I be careful? He's just a prince. Wait. Prince?" Miria says then she catches what he said. They still had royalty here? Great.

"Yes lady. Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. He came with a company of four other elves." He replies. Miria soon left the stables needing some room. She hadn't worked out in a long time. Her body was telling her to get some action. She went looking for Strider hoping that he knew where she could get a balance course. At least that's what she called it. It was 7 rows of pillars getting longer and smaller as they went up. They also became more unstable. There were two in a row. (For those of you who know ninjitsu it's how they train for balance.)

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want!


End file.
